pwufcfandomcom-20200214-history
Ozurumbian Republic
The Ozurumbian Republic, '''sometimes just called '''Ozurumbia and is officially known as Federal Republic of Ozurumba, is a sovereign island nation located in the Pacific Ocean, off the western coast of the United States. Since it is an island country, it has no political borders, but it does border the Pacific on all sides. Ozurumbia is made up of several islands, including the main island, Peskis Island to the southeast, the Ka'ahnee Islands to the southwest, and overseas territory Dosh Islands in the east. The nation's motto is "Independence, Truth, and Strength." Human presence began in the 300s BCE with Polynesian tribes. The Europeans made contact with these peoples in the mid-1700s and soon Ozurumbia became the British Crown Colony of New West England. The Ozurumbian Civil War affected the country and economy in the early 20th Century, but rebounded and became a fully developed country. It is a member of the G8, G20, the UN, OECD, and OPEC. It is considered a great power, and has one of the largest world economies. It is also a highly educated country and has one of the world's most powerful militaries. History Pre-European Colonization Ozurumbia's history dates back to about 300 BCE, when the Polynesian tribes like the Ka'ahnee (also spelled erroneously as Kayanee) and the Aronayaki began to inhabit the area. It is believed that the Native Americans traveled here by boat in search of a "New World", according to cave paintings near the city of Rosana. The natives inhabited the West, North and Southern areas of the island. Peskis Island was inhabited by the Peskis tribe, while the Dosh Islands, an Ozurumbian overseas territory, weren't discovered until when the Ozurumbian Republic was under British control in 1801, when British explorer John Dosh found them during his expedition to the island of Ozurumbia. The Kaha'nee Islands were occupied before any of the other Islands in Ozurumbia, as early Polynesians sailed there in around 300 BCE. Settlement The first settlers were the Ka'ahnee and the Aronayaki. The Ka'ahnee settled first on the Biring Peninsula. But the land was too marshy and wet for agriculture, so the tribe migrated to the tip of the peninsula and built a city called Iloana Le'ikeh (Ee-loh-aw-nah Leh-ee-keh), which in the English lanuage means "Fishing Port", today the major city of Portsburgh, and later the migrated on to the Ka'ahnee Islands. They had a civilization and Iloana was their capital. The Ka'ahnee are the most famous indigenous Ozurumbians. The Aronayaki built Jaunsaya Laki Aronayaki (English: Temple City of the Aronayaki) or just Jaunsaya, on the Gulf of Ozurumbia. Today the city of Ozurumba City is built around the ancient settlement. The Aronayaki built an Empire, and were very smart and resourceful people. They traded with other tribes (and eventually the Dutch, British, and Chinese) and became powerful. There last yuatah (or emperor) was Juryna the XIV. He was probably the most famous as he came into contact with outsiders, increasing trade. There is a theory he killed the first British explorer to come to Ozurumbia. British Control on the Islands The Islands stayed under Native Ozurumbian tribes until many British explorers decided to sail around the Pacific, and they found the Ozurumbian Islands in 1749. The book "Land Beyond the Americas" is the written account of the British explorer John Dosh. Here are two excerpts. I have found a land inhabited by Indians beyond the Americas. When I reached this place, inside a large bay, there were two mountains looming overhead, to the west, and large river ''(New Thames River) ''flowing through the land. Forest of high stature covered the land. The Indians were fine to me, and had developed a large kingdom... when I arrived, they almost slaughtered me,... but they eventually freed me, and soon, after a rough beginning, the Indians and I had developed a sort of friendship. ''-John Dosh. The Islands were named New West England because of its location, and became a British crown colony. The British built Tarington (today Ozurumba City). The British continued to claim more land until they had occupied most of present day Ozurumbia. The Ozurumbian Slave Revolt The British brought tons of slaves to Ozurumbia. Most of them were from West Africa. But the people didn't forget their culture. But soon the people were exhausted of being slaves and desired freedom. The slaves revolted all over the colony, but mostly in Tarington. The revolts and riots killed many, but finally, the slaves won in 1833. Independence In the early 20th century, the "New West Englanders" wanted independence from the UK. They started a war what is now called the Ozurumbian-British War (also known as the Independence War). By 1910, almost all the fighters were dead or had escaped from the army. Soon the army general died, and nobody led the army. Soon some freed African Ozurumbian slaves of Igbo descent joined the army and one became the general. They led what was left of the army and defeated the British. So on December 6, 1910, Ozurumbia became a country. The people named the country after the great soldiers, the Ozurumbas, who fought for independence. Post-Independence The Ozurumbian Republic, after being freed from British control, became a monarchy, called the Kingdom of Ozurumbia. The system soon erupted in issues. The citizens rioted over the the form of government. It wasn't very democratic. That ended up starting the Ozurumbian Civil War. To make matters worse, Ozurumbia joined World War I in the midst of their own war! The nation collapsed into poverty and wrong decisions were made. A fire broke out in Portsburgh in 1917 and burned the city to the ground. The king was overthrown and the new nation became a military government. Finally, the civil war ended on March 3, 1920. 1920-1940 Despite the disastrous first decade of the country, the new republic began to rise after the war. Industries began to develop and by 1927, Ozurumbia became a newly industrialized nation. Even The Great Depression didn't slow progress. It soon became a world power. World War II In the early forties the Japanese army began to control Western Ozurumbia as it grew its empire. Ozurumbians brutally fought with them for two years before an Ozurumbian victory. The Ozurumbian Republic fought with the allied powers like the US against mostly the Japanese. Ozurumbia's economy benefited from the war. New weapons were produced and the first car, a Jeep, manufactured in Ozurumbia, rolled out the assembly line in Ozurumba City. Soon after, the automotive industry was booming. Soon a country where there was no hope prospered. Ozurumbia was also one of the first nations to join the UN. 1960-present The Upland Dam, built in 1960, is the country's first dam. After that more advancements followed. Bridges were built across areas untouched. The economy was the highest in North America for three years, (1978-1981). Oil was found near the North Island Sea in 1982. The skyscraper revolution began in 1984. Three devastating volcanic eruptions occurred on the Ka'ahnee Islands, known well for its volcanoes. Alijokya ("Mountain of Fire") blasted its top on September 7, 1989. The aftermath was terrible. An ash plume flew over the Ka'ahnee Islands and darkened the sky. Cyclone Jason hit the southern part of Ozurumbia on June 30, 1995, harming the economy greatly, however, despite bad flooding, the country quickly recovered. EcoOzurumbia, a project begun in 2005, has been trying to make the nation greener, with the outcome being Ozurumbia as the 5th greenest nation. Lately the country has hired many policemen because of two recent terrorist attacks, one in Ozurumba City, and one in Parksport. Geography Ozurumbia is a large country and it is the 8th largest country in the world. Ozurumbian Republic is also a geographically diverse nation with many different features, such as plains, mountains, lakes, sandy beaches, and more. The highest point is Central Peak, at 27,865 km (17,315 ft), making it the 7th tallest mountain in North America. The lowest point is the salty Lake Salinity, at -143 km (-87 ft). Topography Ozurumbian Republic is scattered with plenty of mountains, especially in the central area, like the largest mountain range in Oz. Rep., the Ozurumbian Mountains. They stretch from the northwest coast to the east coast. The Ozurumbian Mountains also contain the highest point, Central Peak, and the largest valley, Northl Valley. The mountain range contains many mountains over 3,048 km (10,000 ft). Other mountain ranges include the Redhill Mountains, famed for their red color, the North Coast Mountains, and the Kesana Highlands. Hydrography The longest river in Ozurumbian Republic is the Selvian River, at 3,040 km (1,889 mi) long. Lake Salinity, a lake with a large amount of salt, is the 2nd largest lake. Lake Rosana, near the bustling city of Rosana, is the largest. Oz. Rep. has two large gulfs: Gulf of Ozurumbia in the south (which the capital borders), and the North Island Sea (technically a gulf, but referred to as a sea) in the north. There are two areas along the coast called The North and South Coast. The Peskis Strait, a strait between Peskis Island and the Ozurumbian mainland, is the only major strait. The nation's longest bridge, the Peskis Connector, goes over this strait. It was built in 1978. Biology The national animal of Ozurumbia is the tiger. The tiger's presence in Ozurumbia has baffled scientists for two centuries, since tigers are native to Asia. Tigers are abundant in Kesana State, which is why it is called the Land of the Tigers. Many different species of birds, like the Ozurumbian woodpecker, are endemic to Ozurumbia, and the short-necked goose, is endemic to Peskis Island. Ozurumbia has several biomes, including grasslands, forests, arid regions, and subtropical rainforest. Climate In the southern part of the nation, it is subtropical. Peninsula State is prone to thunderstorms, and floods happen there frequently. Then there's the semiarid Southern, Kesanan and Rosanan plains, and the arid Denton Desert, home to the city of Tryston. The farther north you go, it gets colder. Mountain climate dominates the central part of Ozurumbia. In the north it is more temperate, and the city of Rosana has the highest average snowfall for a metropolitan area. The Ka'ahnee Islands tend to be more tropical as they are about 50 miles away from Hawaii. Etymology The name "Ozurumbia" got the name from the Ozurumbas, who were fighters of the Ozurumbian-British War and gained the independence from UK in 1910. However, initially the people decided to call the country Pacificania. Economy The ecomomy is diverse, with many different occupations being held. The oil industry is big here, and so is the car manufacturing. The country also has an airline, AirOzurumbia. Agriculture is important too, unlike other developed nations. Corn, soybeans, and wheat are crops grown on Ozurumbia's plains. Herding is imperative, also. Mining is also vital to the economy. There is a saying, "Every mineral is found in Ozurumbia." Of course that's not completely true, but a lot of minerals and fossil fuels like coal are mined. The New Skymark Trade Center in Ozurumba City, increased trade for the country and is the tallest building in the country. Demographics Largest Cities (note: populations for city, not metro) # Ozurumba City-capital of Ozurumbia- 6 million 2. Parksport -capital and largest city in Eastern State- 3.9 million 3. Rosana -capital and largest city in Rosana State- 2 million 4. Portsburgh- capital and largest city in Peninsula State-1.6 million 5.Seaport-capital and largest city in North Island State-1.1 million 6.Grovesburgh-capital and largest city in Kesana State-800,000 7.West Harbor-capital and largest city in New West England State-700,000 8.Bridgetown-capital and largest city in Central State-650,000 9.Winswyck-capital and largest city in Western State-600,000 10.Selvia City- capital and largest city in Selvia State-450,000 Race and Ethnicity Ozurumbia is a diverse country. It has 51% white, 23% black, 15% Polynesian/Amerindian, and there are Asians (mostly from China) Hispanics and Others, too. Population The Population of the Ozurumbian Republic is 89,000,000, making it the 16th most populous nation, bigger than Iran, but smaller than Egypt. Religion The majority of the population of Ozurumbia adhere to Christianity, which is why there is a cross in the flag. Most Ozurumbian Christians adhere to the Holy Church of Ozurumbia, a protestant denomination in Ozurumbia. But lately, large amounts of Jewish, Muslim, and Hindu immigrants have moved in. The Population is 80% Christian, 10% Jewish, and 5% Muslim. There are large populations of Hindus in Ozurumba City and Parksport. Ozurumbia has an extremely low population of atheists. Languages .At independence, the official language was English. However, in 1989, a law was passed that the status of the language be lowered so as to be accepting to other cultures. Today it is, however, the national language, and the majority of the population speaks it. But other languages such as Igbo (a WAfr language), Chinese, Tabislavic, and Hindi are major minority spoken languages. Foreign Relations Ozurumbian Republic accepts many nations, and allows large amounts of immigrants to move in from war torn nations like Syria. It gets along well with Nigeria, Japan, Israel, and the USA. The best friends: UK and Tabislavia, as they are both the biggest import and export partners. The Republic of Iceland and the State of Japan have also been developing ties with Ozurumbian Republic. Flag and Anthem Flag Description The flag of the Federal Republic of Ozurumbia is a three-banded flag with two blue stripes, and a green middle stripe. The two blue stripes represent the Pacific Ocean, while the green represents the land of Ozurumbia. The two thin white stripes symbolize equality and unity, while the cross represents Christianity. Anthem "Ozurumbia, Our Country" was written and composed in 1911, by three well-known musicians from Ozurumba City. ''One glorious night in the year 1910 a great victory was achieved our green and blue flag was bodly raised '' ''over that was finally free Ozurumbia, our country was achieved by audacious patriots willing to shed their blood for the freedom of our nation Ozurumbia, our country you shine like thousands of stars beaming for all the world to see how great a land you are Ozurumbia, our country let always your bold flag wave over a land of champions a land of brave Pledge of Allegiance I pledge allegiance to a flag of honor and glory and to respect and care for the great nation it represents. Important Dates Independence Day-Dec 6, 1910, Veterans Day-Dec 6, New Years-Jan 1, Christmas-Dec 25, Hanukkah-Dec 12, Presidents Day-May 2, and Election Day-Sep 1, and Workers Day May 1. Government For the country's first ten years, it was a kingdom. It officially became a democratic republic on April 26, 1920. Ozurumbia's leader is the president. The capital is Ozurumba City, in the Ozurumbian Capital Region. The nation is divided into ten regions: North Island, Peskis Island, New West England (most populous and densely populous), Selvia, Peninsula, Kesana, Western, Eastern, Central, and Rosana states. They are led by "regional administers". Ozurumbia is further divided into provinces, then divisions. Divisions contain one city each, and the cities are consolidated into the divisions. The divisions are usually named after their city or "division capital". The most populous division is Parksport Division. Head of government/state The president of Ozurumbia can serve at least two terms, five years each. Election day is usually on October 1, with the president taking office on Independence Day, December 6. The voting process is similar to Tabislavia's. Currency The currency is the Ozurumbian pound, the name taken from the UK pound. The currency usually has a picture of a president on it and changes the picture every new president is elected. However, the money with past presidents are allowed in circulation and can be used the same as currency with the current president on it. Military Ozurumbia maintains one of the largest militaries in the world. Much of the nation's GDP is spent on it, making Ozurumbia one of the safest nations in the world. Ozurumbia also is in possession of nuclear weapons Administrative Divisions There are ten regions in Ozurumbia; Kesana, New West England, Peninsula, Selvia, Eastern Ozurumbia, Central Ozurumbia, Western Ozurumbia, Rosana, North Island, and Peskis Island. There is also the Ozurumbian Capital Territory, which is 378 square miles. New West England: The most populous of the ten regions, it is home to much of the population, and has 30 million people. It is the spot were Europeans first landed in mainland Ozurumbia. It is home to the Gulf of Ozurumbia and the nation's second longest river, the New Thames. It is the most culturally diverse region in the country. Much of the population is centered around Ozurumba City. Kesana: The Land of Tigers, Kesana is a Polynesian word (from Kisi ana) which means "place of tigers." It is home to the large city of Grovesburgh. Peninsula: Named for its geography, it is home to one of the world's largest swamps, the Biring Swamp. It was first inhabited by Ka'ahnee people. It is the least densely populated province and home to Portsburgh, which has about 3/4 of the entire population. Category:North America Category:America Category:Former monarchies of North America Category:English Speaking Country Category:Drives on the Right Category:Christian Category:Christianity Category:2017 Category:Republic Category:Ozurumbia Category:Ozurumbian Republic Category:Judaism Category:Jew Category:Island Category:Island country Category:Ozurumbian Category:Good Category:TEAA